Old Enough
by Cyhyr
Summary: Sora and Roxas are left in the care of their older sister, Yuriko, as she tries to juggle college and parenting two teenage boys. AxelOC, Zemyx, Soriku. Auish. complete. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

6:41… No, not yet…

6:42… BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

Argh… fuckin' alarm clock. I reach over the dog on my bed and slam the top of the black contraption from Hell and go back to sleep for another ten blissful minutes.

6:51… BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! The clock screeches happily.

It clicks in my head that only nine minutes passed and I looked at the clock. Sally scrambled off my bed as I slammed the top of the timekeeper, no doubt denting my T.V. stand (which could never hold a T.V. with all the stuff I have on it) in the process. I pulled the cord out of the wall and threw the clock against the linoleum floor, hearing a crack that let me know for sure that the clock had beeped it's last time and wouldn't be waking me up any time soon.

I then heard one of my younger brothers in the next room over scream: "Yuri! Stop breaking the fuckin' alarm clocks!!!"

Another voice comes from a room farther down the hall. "Roxas, stop fuckin' swearing!!!" This voice is a little higher pitched than the last.

"You're one to talk, dumbass!!!" the first voice, Roxas, calls back to his twin.

I burry my head in my pillow as they yell then scream out to them: "BOTH OF YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" I know they heard me because of their lack of response. I turned over and slid out of bed and sat on the floor next to my dead clock.

Fifth one this week… Don't see why I bother getting new ones. Oh yeah, 'cause if they didn't wake me up, I probably wouldn't…

I pushed myself up and got dressed. Black cargos, a tight, dark gray shirt, and black boots that only come up to my ankle was my outfit of the day. Apparently, the people at the college say my fashion taste makes me seem "emo." I shrug them off and tell them to have intercourse with themselves- I really don't care what anyone thinks of me. Struggling with my long, red hair, I notice Sora, the older twin, standing in my doorway. I guess it's a good thing that showers are taken at night because none of us are morning people. The only reason we get up as early as we do is because of the five-minute drive to their school, Twilight High.

Which, with morning traffic, takes almost half an hour.

Roxas joined Sora in the doorway and stared as I fought an almost winning battle with my hair. "Why don't you cut it, Yuri? It wouldn't take as long to tame if it were shorter," Roxas said to me, talking about my hair.

I won the battle and threw my hair back over my shoulder, then turned my attention to my bed. As I straightened the sheets and comforter out, I answered my little brother. "Because, if I cut my hair now, it won't be long enough to donate, dumbshit." I walked past them into the kitchen, where I searched for something to eat. The boys joined me soon and ate cereal while I, having given up on breakfast, checked my schedule for the day.

I sat down across from Roxas, next to Sora, after I found out about my hours. I stole Sora's spoon from him and helped myself to a bite of his over-sweetened corn flakes. Well, it would be too sweet to any other adult, but I'm a college freshman. Still a kid here, deep down. Anyways, he pouted at me, but still submitted to having a bite less. "What's up for today?" he asked, ladling another mouthful of cereal into his trap.

Looking at Sora, you'd think that he's had many girlfriends over his lifetime. Not true- he's had one that I know of, though he _claims_ to have had more. He's actually a pretty decent-looking kid: blue eyes, dirty-blonde hair that spikes naturally, relatively fashionable clothes, the works. But, the only girl that I know of that showed interest in him openly was Kairi, and that didn't last long; two months at most. Sometimes, I swear that the kid's gay. Not that I would care…

"Well, I've got a lab from ten 'till two, than a two-hour break. I'll come and pick you two up of you want, but dinner's up to you to make," I said back.

"When'll you be home tonight?" Roxas asked.

Now Roxas, he's a whole different story. As much as I hate to say it, the twins are complete opposites. Where Sora is the popular soccer/basketball/track jock, Roxas hangs out after school with a small group of friends and makes fun of the jocks, though he does play baseball in the spring. Where Sora is hailed as knowing his fashion and fitting in well, Roxas goes out of his way to make sure that his clothes and personality are different.

Where Sora has only had one known girlfriend, Roxas has girls crawling over him. I had a friend describe him once as "hitting the genetic jackpot." Never got how Roxas could be favored over Sora when they are identical twins, though… Must be in the eyes; Roxas' eyes are a little bluer than Sora's, and they're bigger.

"Class should be over by five, but if we get into a debate like last time, I won't be home 'till, like, six-thirty," I said, getting up for a drink. Apple Juice? Milk? Soda? Soda. Caffeine will wake me up.

"Can you bring home dinner?" Sora asked, practically pleading.

"What do you want?" I poured the cola into my glass and prepared to take a sip.

"CHICKEN!!!" They both yelled, making me almost drop my glass- they don't have that twin-telepathy thing where they say the same thing at the same time or finish each other's sentences. So, it's pretty odd when they do something like that. I nodded and motioned them to get in the car. They jumped to it after finishing breakfast, and I found them fighting over who was going to sit in the front seat.

I sighed at this, then called Sally, the dog, and pushed them both into the back seats, letting my puppy sit shotgun with me. Pulling out of our driveway, I turned left and headed to the school. I dropped them off at separate places (god forbid they should be seen getting out of the same car) and went the rest of the way to the Gummi station. I parked and waited- my nine-thirty gummi to Traverse Town would leave in an hour and a half.

I leaned back into my seat and tuned into my radio station, falling asleep for the next hour. No alarm to wake me up this time… well, not a plastic one at least.

* * *

A/N: I don't really know if I'm supposed to put the disclaimer at the beginning or not. Someone tell me, 'cause this is my first _real_ fanfic... I did a oneshot before, but this is different. I plan to actually go somewhere with this, meaning I do plan to finish it. Also, someone tell me if the chapter was too short or whatever... flame, review, whatever it is that readers do, go do it...

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, Kingdom Hearts or any characters or places that are part of it. I do, however, own Yuri (I created her, so she's mine.) Go sue someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up to a warm tongue licking my face. Some alarm clock… I push against Sally, and throw her in the back seat while saying, "Dem, what the hell… Get out of my car." I snuggled against the seat and tried to get back to sleep.

Demyx, my blonde, mullet-induced, utterly stupid best friend. How he ever got into Hollow Bastion University is over my head, but he did. We had gone to the same grade school, way back; but we had known each other even before then. Our parents had been friends, so we became friends. Normally, this would be where I say that I've had the biggest crush on him for the longest time, and I know that we're meant to be.

Excuse me while I go barf. As much as I love Dem, it's not that way. He's just my best friend. I swear.

Besides, he'd never go for it anyway. Dem came out of the closet in our sophomore year, afterwards jumping our friend Zexion and confessing undying love for the emo kid. Amazing how love works like that, 'cause Zex accepted it all and they soon were going out after the sudden make-out session.

Zex is very much the studious type, never found without a book, and definitely doesn't seem the type to hang out with a punk like myself, or with a stupid like Demyx. But, in all the almost four years that they have been going out, I've never once known either of them to get in a fight. They're the soul mates here, though my relationship with Demyx could never be replaced.

I open my eyes again and stare into his teal orbs. I had to warn Zexion not to get lost in those eyes- but he does it on purpose. Demyx moves closer, our faces inches apart. If I didn't know that he was madly in love with our other best friend, I could have sworn he was going to kiss me. Nope. "Guess what?" He whispers.

I hate guessing games, he knows this, but he still loves to ask me that damn question. So, I answer the wittiest way I could. "You and Zex get caught orgasming in a closet?"

He pouted at me and pulled back. I reached behind his seat and poured some of the bottled water into a bowl for Sally, along with two handfuls of puppy food in a separate bowl. As I did this, he said. "Well, that too." I shook my head and pulled a newspaper piece across the floor. I resituated myself back in my seat and waited for him to continue. "No, we have a substitute for lab."

I sighed and looked at the radio clock. 9:08. "So, what are we supposed to do for four hours?"

He shrugged and muttered an "I don't know." We then heard a song that we both know come on.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No Way! No Way!_

_I think you need a new one!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

Dem starts the clapping as I continue the rest of the song. When the second verse starts, we look at each other and say it at the same time, "I can see the way, I see the way you look at me." Then I continue the rest with Demyx chiming in where harmony is needed.

The back door opens and Zexion joins in the clapping after pushing the overactive puppy off of him. He knows the song as well as Dem and I, and is able to join his boyfriend on the harmony parts.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger," I say in time with Avril, the second time she says it.

" 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better," Dem says, keeping up his claps.

"There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in," Zexion continues, keeping in time with Dem's claps.

"She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?" I finish.

We laugh together as I turn the car off and cut our song short. We go outside to the platform, waiting for the gummi that'll take us to the branch of the University that is in Traverse Town. Zex and Dem walk with their arms around each other, and they get a bit of a nasty look from a group of well to dos. I shoot them my own look back; I really hate it when Dem and Zex get those kind of looks in public when they would never look that way if one was a girl.

The group starts pointing and laughing at my best friends. I ball my hands into a fist and bite my bottom lip. Dem puts his hand on my arm and shakes his head. I relax and lead them to sit down on our bench. I look over to the group and notice that they're still laughing at the "gay couple," I overhear one say. I notice the speaker, seeing his pink hair, and decide to get back at them.

I look at Dem, seeing that he already knew what I had planned. He whispered the plan to Zex, and gets a nod of approval. Dem starts his clapping and follows me as I walk over to the group. I start mimicking Avril's song from her first verse.

"You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious. I think about ya all the time, you're so addictive. Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious. And Hell Yeah, I'm the mother-fuckin' princess. I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right." I grab the pink-haired guy by his tie and pull him down to my level, noticing the sweat gathering on his neck. My plan was working very well.

Demyx continues his clapping as I move on to the part that we were just singing, moving my hips against the man's as I said it. "In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, Cause I can, cause I can do it better, There's no other, So when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking???"

Our Gummi is called, and Zex and Dem go to board it. I follow, but not after I blow a kiss after the guy I was just dancing with. Such a shame- I never got his name. We sit down in our usual seats, Zexion occupying Demyx's lap instead of the bench. I lean back, knowing that my job had been done. I had wanted to embarrass that guy as bad as he embarrassed my friends; and, judging by the bulge in his pants, I succeeded.

Demyx leaned over and whispered in my ear: "Yuriko Lynn Seti, you are such a whore."

I smile at him. "Demyx, you say this as though I've never been told."

We laugh and reminisce the incident back at the platform during the rest of the ride to Traverse Town. They are my best friends- I'm willing to do anything to stand up for them, even act like I did that morning.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, Kingdom Hearts or any characters or places that are part of it. I do, however, own Yuri. I also do _not_ own Avril Lavigne's song "Girlfriend". 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lab went by uneventful. Because it's the start of the new semester, we had the lab where you show that you know how to act in an emergency, where everything is, and how to handle the equipment. Demyx almost dropped a microscope as he was carrying it around, but he didn't. The substitute was an old toad that took almost the whole first hour taking attendance. She refused to look up at us, and with the lab group I have, we had to say that we were present almost ten times before she understood that "No, ma'am, I'm right here... no, I'm not absent, I'm right here! Present! I'M RIGHT HERE!!!"

Yeah, so lab went by really slow. We got new lab partners for the semester. Lucky Demyx, he got to be paired with Zexion.

I got paired with a transfer student who refused to do anything. I guess that's just my luck. He and Dem seemed to know each other, though; it left me and Zex to do the written part of the lab. If he thinks he's gonna steal my answers, he better drag his red haired head out of his ass (first he steals my hair color, then my answers? I think not).

We leave lab and bump into the group we had met earlier that morning. The pink-haired guy smiled at me and turned around when he passed me. He put his arm around my hip and bent down. "Hey, name's Marluxia. You got one?"

I turn around and put myself in front of him. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist, then whisper in his ear, "No, Marly, I don't have a name. I'm too sexy for one of those things. They weigh me down." He certainly was getting excited by this act of mine, 'cause he leaned back and sat down on the bench behind him. I continued to straddle him, while Zex and Dem watched.

Zex had this look on his face, I saw, that was in utter disbelief that I would be giving this guy- that I had just met the previous morning- a lap dance. I almost broke out laughing, but remembered that I had an act to keep up. Demyx knew that I was playing around, trying to make this guy feel like an ass.

I nip at his neck while he messages my hips in small circles, actually enjoying this. He actually knew how to treat someone that he's never known before; I had a feeling that he probably had many one-night stands. He winces when I bite a little too hard and I kiss the spot as an apology. He moves from my hips to my thighs and I lean forward a little bit to give him a insignificant amount of dominance.

He was getting really turned on by this- his dick was getting harder and was pressing up into my crotch quite uncomfortably. I situated myself so it wouldn't be so painful to sit on top of him, then let him suck and nip at my own neck. I was biding my time…

He did it, finally. "You fucking bastard!!!" I said as I practically fell off of him and jumped back. "That fuckin' hurt!!!"

Yeah, he bit me a little too hard. He bit his lip a tad, but got up and almost ran to the men's room (no doubt to get rid of his _not so little_ problem). I looked around and saw that I had an audience- almost fifteen people had stopped to watch me work my smutty magic. One had stopped and was talking to Demyx.

My lab partner. I went over to the boys and caught my breath; lap dances were work if anything was. Dem smiled at me, but Zexion wouldn't so much as look at me. I knew he'd understand later, but for now he was mad that I'd do something like that. "Hey, Yuri, did you get his name this time?"

"Yes, actually, I did, Demyx. His name is Marluxia, and he won't even look at us again, I assure you both," I said.

"Nice. Hey, this is Axel, your lab partner that you completely ignored today," Demyx said, pointing to the red-head.

I must admit, my first impression of Axel from lab was that he was a jerk that had parasitic tendencies. Now, seeing him in front of me, being introduced, I found to be a very _hot_ jerk that might have parasitic tendencies. He was lean, but with well-defined biceps that showed through his muscle shirt he was wearing. I found myself wanting to rip his eyes out and keep them; the shade of green was beautiful. Much more so than my ugly gray eyes.

"Nice to meet you, miss," he said, very polite. He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"So, Axel, what's your major?" I asked, interested as to where he and Dem might have met. Granted, Demyx is highly likable, but he doesn't take many classes. He only signed up for Chem 112 because Zexion was taking it. Other than that, he took English Comp 106, Economics 120 and Exploratory Studies because he hadn't declared a major.

"I plan to major in medicine. You?"

"I want to major in astronomy. But, that's not as interesting as what you're doing," I said, sincere. They must have met in Economics 120, 'cause Dem didn't have Comp yesterday. I looked over at Zexion's watch and noticed that it was almost two-thirty. I had to go and catch the gummi so I could pick Roxas and Sora up. "Hey, I gotta go. The boy's need to get picked up."

Demyx and Zexion nodded and started to walk to the gummi platform. I turned to Axel, "Hey, do you have anywhere to be? If you want, you can come over."

He shook his head. "Nope, I don't have anymore classes today. You live in Twilight Town?" He said, walking with me to the platform.

"Yeah."

"Roommates won't mind having some boys over, will they?"

I started laughing. I really did. Demyx and Zexion looked back at me, and they came over. Demyx started. "Man, Axel, what'd you say that got her cracked up?"

I regained my composure and stuttered it out. "He asked if my 'roommates' would mind having boys over," I said and walked forward, still laughing, Zexion my support. We got to the platform as the gummi was calling for everyone to board.

I calmed down as I sat next to Zexion, Demyx and Axel sitting across from us. I leaned on Zex's shoulder and fell asleep.

(Demyx's POV)

When we boarded the gummi, Yuri leaned on my boyfriend and fell asleep. I'll admit, I really wanted to be in her position- not only because I was really tired, but Zexy's shoulder is _really_ comfy. I laid back and put my feet on the seat next to me. When I had finally gotten snug in the seat, Axel said to me, "Hey, Demyx, why did she laugh?"

I perked up. Oh, yeah… I didn't tell Axel about Yuri's home issues. "Well, she doesn't have any roommates- she still lives with her family."

Axel looked at me and lifted an eyebrow. "She doesn't live on her own?"

"Nope. She really can't, the way it worked out," Zexy said from his seat, saving me from trying to answer the impossible question.

"They way what all worked out?" Axel asked.

I suddenly found myself in a very difficult predicament. Yuri made me promise I'd never tell anyone, that she'd tell who she felt deserved to know. But, Axel was the only one who would talk to me in economics yesterday; we're friends now... but, that doesn't make them friends.

"We can't say- she'll kill us if she finds out that we told you," Zexy said, saving me again. I blew him a kiss and he caught it, putting it in his pocket. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Would she tell me if I asked?"

"You'll find out anyway when we get home," I said. I called Yuri's house "home" again… eh, I spend enough time there anyways. She doesn't mind, Zexy doesn't mind, and the twins certainly don't seem to mind.

Axel didn't talk the rest of the way, and I found myself following in Yuri's lead and falling asleep on the seat. It wasn't deep; I heard Zexy tell Axel to switch places with him and felt him pull my head onto his lap. I smiled as Zexy stroked my head, finally lulling me into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: I need opinions on this. Is the POV change good or bad? I wasn't too sure about going to Demyx's view, but I _really_ wanted to explore the boys' growing friendship and Yuri's with Demyx and Zexion. Good? Bad? Cheese? WATERMELON??? 

And, if anyone cares to know, _no_ I am not basing Yuri off of myself. If that were the case, her name would be Cy and she would have a bigger attitude problem. As much as I would love to hang out with Axel, I do not do the self-insert thing. _Way_ overrated.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, Kingdom Hearts or any characters or places that are part of it. I do, however, own Yuri.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Yuri's POV)

We soon were back in Twilight Town. I followed Demyx and Zexion to my car, Axel walking beside me. He seemed pretty out of it, and I knew why. "Hey, about before, Axel?" He looked up from the ground and over to me. I adverted my eyes a bit. "I wasn't laughing at you. It's just… my younger brothers live with me. And that's all. Usually, I'm the only girl in the house anyways." I chose my words carefully, making sure that Axel got what I was saying.

He nodded. He must have understood. "I get it. It was just funny to you that your 'roommates'- your brothers- would ever care about other guys being in the house."

"Exactly."

"Yuri!!! Zexy won't let me sit in the front!!!"

I snickered behind my hand. I opened the front door and shooed Zex out of the seat. He got out and I pushed Dem into the back. Both of them pouted a bit, but then Zexion leaned against Demyx and all fighting was forgotten. Axel got into the front and I went around to drive. I pulled out of the parking lot and turned to Axel. "So, where do you live? I can drive you home later if you'd like."

He looked at me as I turned onto a back road. He pointed down a street, "Down that way. But, I don't have to be home for while."

"Your roommates lock you out if you're too late?" I asked, turning onto our road.

"Yeah, you could say that." I nodded and turned into our driveway. He looked out the window and let his mouth fall. "What the shit! You live here?"

Ok, it's not a small house. Our grandfather, who was a very popular drug dealer and was fucking rich, left it to us. It has four bedrooms, two baths, a nice kitchen, and a fuckin' sweet-ass living room. Demyx climbed out of the car, called Sally out, and ran to the door. He unlocked it and let himself in; I gave Demyx the fourth key just in case he needed to get in for some reason. He's practically part of the family anyway.

Zexion got out, as Axel and I did. I hung back with Axel while Zexion went to check on his boyfriend and make sure he hadn't hurt himself yet (Dem had been known to be able to hurt himself with just about anything). "Yeah, this is home," I said. I smiled up at him and led the way in.

The entrance had mud all over the floor. I knew exactly who had _not _taken their shoes off when they came in. "DEMYX!!!"

A faint "oh, shit" came from downstairs, where the playroom was set up. Dem came up the stairs with his shoes off and set them down on the plastic where they were supposed to go. "Sorry, Yuri… I'll, uh, go to get the steamer now," he said as he cowered away.

Axel laughed. He has a really nice laugh… "Wow, power to the Matriarch!" He said as he pulled off his boots. I was reaching down to untie my own when the phone started to ring. I muttered a "shit" then started to yank off my right boot.

"Don't worry, Yuri, I got it," Zexion said from the kitchen. He must have come up after he heard my yelling at Demyx, knowing that they wouldn't be getting a make-out session until the mess was cleaned up.

"Thanks Zex," I said back and calmed down. I knew who it must have been; it was about time for the school to call, saying that Roxas had gotten into trouble again.

I got off the left one and went to take the phone from Zex. Axel soon joined me in the kitchen as the steamer rang in the hall. Zex put his hand out, telling me that he was still talking. I waited.

"Ok… but! …Sir, wait a minute! I'll get Yuriko for you," Zexion said. He handed the phone to me as he said, "It's the school."

I shrugged. Figures… "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm I speaking to Yuriko Seti?"

"Yes, what happened?" I really needed to get down to the school to pick up whoever was still left.

"Miss Seti, Roxas needs to stay after today for a detention. He swore to a teacher today, during math," the guy on the other line said. He was probably the vice-principal, or something like that.

"Oh… how long after school will he be staying?"

"Until he manages to verbally speak an apology to Mrs. Hayley. Miss Seti, I'd like to ask if you could be present at this- as the adult, you should be there."

I sighed. Why couldn't Roxas have sworn at the English teacher or something smart like that? He could have said he was expanding his vocabulary or something. "I'll be there."

"Good. Roxas will show you the way to the room when you get to the school."

"Oh, is the little bugger right there?" I ask, really wanting to talk to him.

"Yes. Would you like to speak to him?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I wait for the phone to change hands and hear a sharp "what?" telling me that Roxas was on the other line. "I will be dealing with you personally when we get home, got it?" His silence told me he understood. "I'll see you in a bit, 'k?"

"'K."

"Bye."

He hung up, as did I. I sat down in a chair and banged my head on the table. Roxas was _not_ going to say, out loud, "I'm sorry for swearing at you" if you tortured him. Demyx was done steaming and he sat down next to me, Zexion on my other side.

Head table, head table, head table.

Axel put his hand down and my head landed on it. I didn't hit it hard, but I didn't lift it back up. Deep breaths… in out in out in out….

"If Roxas gets two more marks on his record, he'll be suspended for the rest of the year," I whispered to Axel's hand. I scooted forward, sitting on the edge of the chair, and felt Axel slip in behind me. His hands went to my neck and worked the kinks out… Damn, he's good…

"Hey, at least the school won't be calling all the time, right?" Demyx said, trying to lighten up the situation, I knew. I smiled at his attempt, but couldn't really feel happy- Roxas is the problem child, I've always known that, but he's been getting worse ever since Dad… I put my head back down on the table and felt a tear fall down.

"Fuck…" I wiped my eyes at the first memory that came to mind with Roxas and Dad: A trip to Sunset Hill, them bonding for the first time since he came back. I stood up, pushing Axel back. "Well, I won't be going back to class tonight." I went to the counter where I dropped my keys and wipe my eyes again. "Dem, could you watch Sora? I have a feeling Roxas and I are gonna be awhile."

"Sure." The reply came. Demyx and Zexion were going to stay the night anyways.

I push my feet into my boots again and turn back to the kitchen table. "Axel, if you want, you can get a ride down now, or I'll give you a ride when I come back, whichever you want."

Axel shook his head. "Nah, if it's ok, I think I'd like to stay the night." I smiled and nodded- anyone staying is always fine.

"Use the phone if you need to," I said, tying my boot up. "Demyx, you're not allowed to use the phone at all!" I added, and heard Demyx say his "dammit!!!" I went out to the car and saw the older twin walking up the sidewalk. Shit, I'd taken too long.

"Hey, Yuri!!!" Sora said as he ran to meet me.

"Roxas got in trouble again, Sora, I have to go. Sorry I couldn't pick you up." I hugged him quickly and got in the car. I was probably late for the detention, just as I was late picking him up. "Demyx and Zexion are inside, have whatever for dinner." I saw the look on his face and sighed inwardly; he had really wanted me to bring home chicken for dinner. "I promise, later this week, I'll get chicken to bring home, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Love ya, squirt!" I said as I pulled out of the driveway. This was going to be a very long afternoon... I know it…

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for Yuri. She's my creation. 

A/N: Sorry this was late, there's really no excuse, though. I was kinda waiting for one more review, but it didn't happen. :( KITTEE IS SAD NOW YOU SHITHEADS YOU MADE HER CRY!!! So, review and Kittee won't have to eat you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

(Demyx's POV)

"Demyx, get away from the phone!" I heard Sora yell as he kicked off his shoes. I was nowhere near the phone, but I know he was just being cautious.

"I'm not near the phone!"

"Stop thinking about using it, then," the kid said as he walked into the kitchen. He stared me down and then went and got a snack. He sat down across from me and ate his granola bar leisurely. Zexy sat down next to me and stared at Sora. The twin changed his look from me to my boyfriend and leaned forward.

Zexy leaned forward, too. I saw the phone was next to Sora and reached for it, slowly. I almost grabbed it when Sora's hand swatted mine away and blinked.

"You blinked, Sora!!!" Zexy said, throwing his hands up and grabbed the rest of the kid's granola bar and ate it.

"Demyx, you made me lose!" Sora whined. He leaned back in his chair and noticed Axel, who was still sitting at the other end of the table, where Yuri was before. "Hey, who're you?"

Axel perked up and looked over. "Axel. I'm Yuri's lab partner for Chemestry. You are…?"

"Sora. I'm Yuri's little brother. Don't be a stranger, Axel! You can join us at this end of the table; I don't bite, though I can't speak for Zexion."

Zexy looked at Sora and stood up. He walked around the edge of the table and had a very wicked look on. "Better run, Sora! He's gonna bite you!!!" I yelled as the twin jumped up and ran around the table, pursued by my boyfriend. Sora vaulted over the couch and turned to jump over the landing, running down the stairs to the basement. Zexy followed him, and soon there were screams coming from our room (Zexy and I sleep down there when we stay over, so Yuri declared it our room).

"Zexion!!! Stop!!! Owch, Zexion! Get off! DEMYX!!! GET YOUR BOYFRIEND OFF OF ME!!!"

Axel looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled back at him and said: "Axel, watch out; you're eyes could fall out like that." I got up and went to save Sora from Zexy's wrath, hearing Axel follow me. I almost tripped on the last stair, but Axel caught me. I muttered a thanks and entered the basement.

"Watch out, Demyx!" Sora said as he threw a pillow at a retreating Zexion. The pillow hit Zexy on the back of his head, causing him to trip a bit, but he caught himself before he fell. Zexy grabbed the pillow off the floor and went back after Sora, who just curled into a ball and took the beating, laughing the entire time. Granted, I would have hated Zexy for acting this way if it had been around someone else, but this was Sora- I knew that Zexy only saw Sora (and Roxas) as little brothers.

Axel stood next to me and nudged my side a bit. He nodded to them and mouthed to me, Shall we join in the fun? I grinned and nodded back, and we both jumped onto the futon, laughing as we play-fought. I eventually was pinned down by Zexy, him straddling my waist. If I were to keep myself contained and not strip him right then, I knew I had to keep him from moving any farther down.

Sora ran upstairs, followed quickly by Axel; it seemed they were bonding well.

Zexion must have wanted my attention badly, because he started moving his hips, wiggling down my waist to my hips.

We have a little bit of fun, sweaty, _hot_ fun. And, no, I won't tell you about it because that's between us. (A/N at bottom)

Afterwards, I kiss him again and get him some new pants, stopping to pick up my jeans. I throw a pair of his cargos from the dryer and boxers from his laundry pile at him and turn away while he dresses. I'm smart- as much as I'd love to watch, I know what it does to me, and I really should be upstairs watching Sora, not down here with Zexy.

I pull on my jeans and turn around as Zexy is zipping his cargos up. He runs a hand through his hair, trying to put it back in place. I smile and kiss him, taking his now-sweaty hand and leading him up the stairs. The phone rings as we get to the top and I race with Sora to the phone.

"Demyx! You're not allowed on the phone!" Sora says as I grin and answer, pushing on his forehead to keep him back- Yuri showed me that trick, works every time.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Sora there?"

I sigh. Can't get a break. "Yeah, who's this?"

"Riku; I'm a friend of Sora's from school."

"Ok," I said, stepping aside and removing my hand from Sora's head and letting him fall forward into the table. "Phone, Sora." I handed him the phone, having it torn from my grip. He pouted at me; oh well. I went over to the couch that Zexy had occupied- Roxas' couch, I noted- and laid my head in Zexy's lap, watching the show that Axel had on.

"You two should keep it down," Axel said.

So, he did hear us. I smirked up at Zexy, who was blushing, and I said back: "Yeah, we've been told multiple times." Axel shrugged and went back to watching the program; monkeys? Why was he watching a show on monkeys? "Axel, what are you watching?"

Not a beat was missed. "What does it look like? Monkey porn, duh!" I laughed at that- at least my new friend was fun to be with.

Zexion laughed too, but not as much as me. He waited until commercial, then addressed Axel. "Hey, you don't mind do you, Axel?"

"What?"

"Being in a house with me and Dem…"

I started to feel _really_ uneasy. Zexy had to bring that up to everyone, but his reasoning was sound- he wasn't one to make people feel uncomfortable, so he made sure everyone who knew about us was ok with it.

"Why should I? It's not like you guys are gonna jump me and fuck me senseless." I twitched. He was fine with us being around him! "You've got each other for that." He winked at us, and I felt a blush tint my cheeks.

"Thanks," we said, then went back to watching the program on monkeys.

"Hey, Demyx! Can I have a friend over?" Sora called from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure, whatever," I called back.

The doorbell rang. Damn, that was fast. Sora ran to the door and let in this kid with silver hair- how that is a natural color is still _way_ beyond me- and introduced him as Riku.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"I called from down the street and started walking here," Riku said.

"Stalker," Zexion muttered. I snorted- he was probably right.

"Hey, Sora, where's your brother? Roxas, I think you said his name was?" Riku said to Sora, following him to the other couch.

"Detention, with Yuri," Sora replied.

"Oh," Riku said as they sat down. I glared at him- Sora's practically my little brother, and if this guy thinks he's getting in _my_ little brother's pants tonight, he's sorely mistaken.

"Hey!" I pointed at Sora. He looked at me, as did Axel and Riku. "You know the rules, Sora. No sexual anything upstairs." Both Sora and Riku blushed bright red, and Zexy laughed with Axel.

"Yeah, and don't even think you get to fuck on the futon, Sora," Zexy said, furthering the rules; it was a rule that Yuri had made, that sex was not allowed upstairs, and our futon had enough cum stains on it as it was. No one else went on the futon willingly except for Yuri, who really didn't care what got on her anyway. "That's only for Demyx and myself," Zexy finished, bending over and nuzzling my nose with his. I smiled and nuzzled back; I love it when he's possessive.

Riku got up, pulling Sora with him. "Well, I guess we'll just have to go downstairs, then." Sora bit his lip and followed. Axel stuck his foot out and tripped Riku, both of them falling in the process.

"I think Demyx has had a long enough lapse in watching Sora as it is, Riku. You're welcome to go downstairs, but I think Sora might just want to stay up here," Axel said, smirking at the two. Riku got up, helping Sora. They went back to Sora's couch and sat. "Besides," Axel said again, flipping through the channels to find something else. "I do believe that sex comes _after_ cuddling."

He looked right at us and I smiled at him; yeah, he was fine with us. I started to wonder if he was gay, too, but kept it to myself. I hoped he wasn't; I could tell that Yuri liked him. She'd be torn if she had to back away… again…

Axel changed the channel again, deciding on a movie that was going to start in a few minutes. I wondered how Yuri and Roxas were doing in detention, then sighed and turned my attention to the TV. Zexy caressed my chest, and I almost started crying, thinking about Yuri; dammit, she's my best friend. Fuck, I should've known better than to do what I did.

I knew that she'd except me either way, when I came out of the closet, but I should've known that she like _him_, too.

Zexy looked down at me, eyes asking what was wrong. "Nothing," I said, and snuggled into his lap more. It's better if he never knows what happened; he'd avoid me and Yuri for the rest of our lives if he knew. So I put on a lie and smile, watching the ending program with my boyfriend.

* * *

A/N: AS OF 1/12/08: the DemyxZexion lime scene that I had in here had been deleted. Sorry, but I was re-examining my conscious and I couldn't keep it up anymore. I'm sorry for those that really liked it, but I can't keep it up. Moral problem. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

(Yuri's POV)

Walk up the front steps of a high school against a herd of teenagers is never a good idea. That is, unless you had previously graduated two years before and have a bad-ass aura.

Like me.

The herd parted at feeling my get-the-fuck-out-of-way-or-I'll-kick-your-ass aura. Apparently, this aura was supposed to be genetic; it can't be, though, because only Roxas got it- it passed over Sora completely. I checked in the main office to get Roxas, seeing him sitting back in a waiting chair outside the principal's office. I wouldn't be surprised if that chair has Roxas' name inscribed in the arm by now.

"Hey, kiddo," I said to him, getting a perked head and a half-wave back. He stood up and we met halfway.

"The principal wants to talk to you, Yuri, before we go," Roxas said, leading me back to the door that I had stood in front of many times before in my senior year, when I went to this school, when we lived with Dad.

"Does he really?"

"No," he admitted. "I just _really_ don't want to go to Mrs. Hayley's room. It fuckin' stinks in there."

I turned around, grabbing Roxas' wrist and dragged him out of the office. "Where's Mrs. Hayley's room?" I asked.

"180. Down that way," Roxas said, pointing to the left. We went off that way, and I counted room numbers to make sure he wasn't leading me to the wrong room; the room was in the new wing, the one that was built the year after I graduated.

Reaching room 180, I turned to him and said: "Roxas, honestly, I don't wanna be here either- I left Dem and Zex home with Sora." He grinned at me and muttered a "dumbass" before letting me continue. "I know you probably feel she deserved whatever you said, but a verbal apology is _not_ much to ask." He scoffed, the grin from before turning into his annoyed look.

"Just say it and try to sound like you mean it," I finished, opening the door and walking in. Roxas was not kidding- it fuckin stunk in there. I locked eyes with the teacher and walk over to her desk, Roxas following me and sitting in a front-row seat. "Hello," I said in the most pleasant voice I could muster while trying to ignor the fact that she was emitting the offending stink. "I'm Yuriko Seti, Roxas' guardian."

She glared at me. Like, death was seeping out of her eyes and trying to attack me. I flinched back a minuscule bit, then she talked. "I thought that guardians had to be eighteen years old, not seventeen."

Yeah, I really didn't like this woman. Neither did Roxas. He stood up from his seat. "Yuri's almost twenty, for your information," he said, spite dripping from his words.

"I find that hard to believe, Mr. Seti. Sit back down; I only want to hear an apology from you," the teacher said. I knew then why she became a math teacher- she believed in right and wrong, no in-betweens. No color. The fuckin bitch, I realized, she's just like my third grade history teacher!

I glared at her, but kept my voice as pleasant as possible. "You'd better believe it, Ma'am. I'll be twenty in another month."

How dare she talk to my brother like he was still in grade school. _How fuckin __dare__ she!!!_

Roxas sat down behind me and tipped his chair back onto two legs, balancing himself with his own feet. He crossed his arms and tucked his chin to his chest, closing his eyes.

We're going to be awhile, I knew. I sat back and waited for something to happen. Nothing. For an hour. Hayley went back to grading papers while she waited, but I had nothing to do other than sit on the desk next to Roxas and wait for him to say it.

_For an hour and a half._

I got tired, and to keep myself from dozing off, I decided to speak. "Mrs. Hayley, may I ask what it was that Roxas said to you that was offensive?" Maybe, if I talked, Roxas would talk, too. Then he'd say the stupid apology!

"I will not repeat it! It was far too vulgar!"

I sighed. "Roxas, what'd you say?"

"No! The only thing he is to say is an apology!"

"I called her a fat, whore-bag cow that couldn't do math to save her life and would not be able to grade our tests if the teacher's edition wasn't in front of her all the time," Roxas said, not opening his eyes. He sighed, then opened them. "And, yes, I'm sorry for saying such, Mrs. Hayley."

The teacher looked at Roxas and sighed. She looked at me and we shared a thought. _Shitballs, Roxas just apologized!_ Well, I'm sure she wasn't thinking those exact words, but it was along the same lines. The kid was never sorry for anything, and he just said it.

And it only took an hour and a half to coax it out.

"Well, you held up your end of the bargain, Roxas. I'll let you go, but please, don't talk to me like that again. Especially in front of the class," Hayley said. She waved her hand and shooed us out of her room, which I gladly inclined to doing.

The door shut behind us. An hour of struggled breathing cannot be healthy. "Weren't lying there, Roxas. Fuck, that room needs an air freshener, badly!" He laughed with me as we went back to the car. I still needed to discuss the situation with him. I got in and sat next to Roxas, not turning the car on. He must have known what was coming, 'cause I could see him get edgy in his seat.

"Roxas, you do know that you've only got room enough on your record for two more offences, right?"

"I know," he sighed. "Principal told me."

"You also know that our budget can't be changed around so we can pay for a tutor."

"Yeah."

"Roxas," I turn to face him; his head in down. "I know that you just want to get by, have a minimum wage job and just _live_. But, really, if you ever change your mind, having 'high school drop out' on your application is not the way to go. You need a diploma, or you'll be living in a box soon enough."

He looked up at me and smiled with his eyes. "But, I've been practicing, Yuri! 'Would you like fried with that, Ma'am?'" he said with a straight face. I shook my head, smiled and turned the car on. "And, if I get a refrigerator box, it'll be big enough for a blanket!"

"Just get through high school, Roxas," I said, pulling out of the school parking lot. "It's only as hard as you make it."

He muttered an "I'll try" and fell into a silent lapse the rest of the way home.

The sky was getting dark, but it wasn't the sun setting. Dark clouds… there was a storm coming. I sympathized with Roxas; I knew then why he was being such a stubborn ass today. Headaches. I reached into the CD holder and got out a green bottle and handed it to him with a bottle of water from behind the seat. He took them and swallowed two pills and put his head back against the window.

* * *

**READ ME!!!**

A/N: I was just re-reading what I had, and I found a plot mistake in ch. 3.

Yuri, Roxas, and Sora have always lived in Twilight Town. In Ch. 3, Yuri tells Axel that they just moved back a few years ago.

Sorry for that... I'm dumb... I did go back and fix that, so it kinda makes sense...

Disclaimer: I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!! yeah, that's why I'm writing it in a DISclaimer. Note the sarcasm... for the laywers out there, NO, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Don't steal my Yuri from me... she's all I have...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

(Yuri's POV)

We got home, like, an hour ago.

The storm started soon after I pulled into the driveway, and Roxas immediately retreated to his room to sleep. How he can sleep with caffeine in his system is way beyond me, but he does it; the headache medicine he takes has enough caffeine to work double as a wake-up pill.

I found Sora cuddling with Riku, who had been over once before, so I don't really know him. Well, if Sora's happy, then I'm happy. And, he seems pretty happy with Riku. I hope that Roxas'll find someone that makes him happy, too, but with his attitude, I have my doubts…

Dem and Zex had occupied Roxas' couch, a jumble of limbs. Zex was laying on top of Dem, just barely, but looking closely showed that their hands were clasped, though their legs were all over the place, tangled like they had just had sex or something like that. I think Dem might have had a hand down Zex's pants while I was out; Zexion has the strangest- but most obvious- fuck-hair.

Axel was still here- which kinda surprised me. I know no guy that would deliberately stay in a house alone with a bunch of flamers- but, my lab partner is proving me wrong. I didn't bother sitting down and watching the movie they had on, The Day After Tomorrow, as I had already seen it so many times I could quote it.

I finally got back upstairs two minutes ago (I had laundry to catch up on) and it _smacked _me. I still have to make sure Sora and Roxas eat something… and Demyx, Zexion, Riku, and Axel, I guess. I lean against my chair- that Axel happened to be occupying- and ask out to the boys in the room: "Has everyone here eaten something in the past two hours?"

Riku raises his hand, but that's it.

"I had half a granola bar when I got home- but Zexion stole the rest of it 'cause he beat me at a staring contest," Sora complains.

"That doesn't count as dinner, though…" I say, and go to the kitchen to see what I can find for the boys to eat. It must be a guy thing to eat like they might be living tomorrow, 'cause I can go a long time before needing food. Looking through the cabinets and fridge, I find a lone box of macaroni and cheese, a few cans of tuna (all at least a year and a half old, as none of us eat tuna anyway), and bologna slices. That's it for healthy food in the house. The freezer hasn't had anything except ice cream in it for a year and a half, so I don't bother looking there. Argh… I close the doors and go back to the living room. "Anyone care for pizza and wings?" Five hands went up. "Ok, Axel, Riku, what kind of pizza do you want?"

"Pineapple."

"Mushrooms."

I cringe at the order, but go and knock on Roxas' door lightly, hearing a muffled "What?" come from the room. "You ok with wings?" I know he doesn't like pizza, so I just get wings for him.

"Yeah, whatever."

I leave him and find that Demyx was already calling in our order to Hubie's, the local pizza place. Half pineapple, half mushroom, a large cheese, and a large sausage, along with an order of hot wings- except for the pineapple and mushroom, that's what we always get. Not that I don't cook for my boys… it's just a rare occurrence, and pizza's easier and quicker. He gives them the number and hangs up, telling me "twenty-five minutes" and I nod and go back to the kitchen to have a soda.

Half and hour passes and finds six of us sitting in the living room eating pizza. Roxas still hasn't graced us with his presence yet, but he'll come around; he always does.

Ah, here comes the little shit right now. Roxas plops down next to Dem (on the floor, I refuse to let Demyx or Sora sit on the furniture while eating) and pulls the box of wings closer to him and eats them straight up- no blue cheese or any kind of dip at all. He's crazy, I think, but we've gotten used to it.

"How the _hell_ are you eating them like that?" Axel, though, is hard on understanding.

"I just _do_," Roxas explains, putting a clean bone back in the box. No one else bothers eating the wings, anyways. "It's not like they're spicy or anything." Roxas is able to hide sarcasm very well, I must say.

"Those are _nuclear wings_, they're supposed to be the hottest shit in Twilight!" Axel exclaims. Yeah, it's gonna take a bit for him to understand; but Roxas is Roxas, he's just always had a knack for eating spicy food like it's nothing. Well, at least until he's done.

"They _are_," Roxas nods, "But I have a _method_ to eating this shit."

Oh, yes, the _method_. Roxas finishes the box of wings, then tells Zex to pass the milk; which he then proceeds to down right out of the box. There's about half of the carton left, and he drinks it all non-stop. He then sighs and looks at Axel, saying: "That's the method to eating nuclear wings." He smiles, then picks the empty pizza boxes up along with his wing box and takes them outside to the garbage bin.

He's such a good kid.

Roxas comes back looking like a bucket of water just fell on him. He shakes off, then yells to the room: "Hey! It's fucking _pouring _out here! Dem, c'mon!!!" Demyx _is_ our resident water-rat- he follows Roxas back into the rain. So does Sora, who pulls Riku along, then Zexion goes to make sure Demyx doesn't hurt himself.

…Leaving me alone with Axel. I've never actually been alone with a straight guy (that wasn't related to me) before, so it's a little… uncomfortable, I guess, on my part. I hope that Axel can feel how uncomfortable I am…

I _hope _he's straight.

"Hey, do you wanna go and watch the guys makes asses of themselves?" he asks.

I nod, picking up the left over plates and carrying them into the kitchen on my way out. Axel and I stand on the balcony, watching the idiots dance around in the yard- it really was pouring. He stands close to me- but, not close enough to make me start squirming. When a flash of lightning lit up the sky, I hear Zexion tell everyone to get back inside, but I sit down on one of the chairs that we have on the balcony, wanting to watch the show.

Axel sits in the chair next to me.

The idiots soon join us out here. Zexion sits on Demyx's lap; Sora on Riku's. Roxas sits near the edge of the balcony, waiting for a bolt to strike close to here, I know.

I drape my hand over the arm of my chair, brushing against Axel's hand. I mutter a "sorry" then move to pull my hand back, but he's already grabbed it. I look at him, unbelieving, but he's looking out into the yard. I grin a bit at his childishness, and continue to let him hold my hand through the storm.

God, don't let him be leading me on… 

It gets to be about eleven o'clock and I tell the younger boys to get to bed. With much moaning and groaning, Roxas, Sora, and Riku go inside to bed (Riku's sleeping in Sora's room, and Demyx is so nice to remind Sora that sex is not allowed upstairs, resulting in a bright blush erupting on Sora's face).

We stay up and watch the storm pull out, finally going back inside at about midnight. Axel says he'll sleep on the couch, while Dem and Zex go downstairs to their room, shutting the door behind them (from what he straight out _told_ me once, Demyx gets seriously turned on by thunderstorms, so they're gonna be at it for pretty much the whole night.) I get Axel a blanket and pillow, bid him good-night, then turn to leave when he pulls me back and gives me a light kiss. No tongue, just lips pressing lightly against each other.

He whispers, "Good-night, Yuri," then smiles at me and goes to bed.

I go to bed and, for the first time since Dad died, kneel at my bedside and pray. I pray, _so hard_, that Axel's _not_ leading me on.

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor The Day After Tomorrow. I'm not cool enough…

I also don't own "Hubie's"- they're a pizza place down in my town, and they make _the best _pizza ever… never had their wings, but my mom says they're the best she's ever had. I'm just being safe, saying this one, 'cause I _really_ don't want to get in trouble for this…

Claimer: I do own Yuri, so don't steal her.

A/N: Yay for fluff. Boo for short chapters… sorry, but I'm just getting back into this story after a- what, one month? Two month?- hiatus, so, yeah, it's short. Chapters _will_ eventually work their way to getting longer… I hope… Reviews appreciated, of course.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Axel and Riku have unofficially moved in. As in, they are here more often than they are at their own houses. I talked to Riku's mother about this, but she had no problem with it; she reasoned that having him never home because he was hanging out with his boyfriend was better than having him never home because he was into drugs.

I agreed with her reasoning.

Axel, on the other hand, just kinda follows me home all the time. We're not official yet, but he'll always kiss me good night and I've caught him glaring at guys that flirt with me around him. It's kinda endearing, y'know? I don't think he's leading me on or anything, but it'd be nice to know if there's something here.

So, it's been about a month after I first met Axel in lab, and I've found that he's like Dem; he just kinda _grows _on you. It's like, sometimes, I come home from a class with Zex ('cause we have class on days that Dem and Axel don't) and he's not there and I'm like, "Well, where'd he go?" And Dem would say that he went to his house to get something and I whine a bit 'cause it's like loosing Dem himself.

…Ok, it's nothing like that. If I lost Dem, I'd probably die, but it's weird…

And really hard to explain.

Tomorrow is 4/20. National Pot Day. No, no one is getting high tomorrow. Something about setting a good example for the boys kicks me in the back of the head every time I get a craving for a joint, so I gave that up pretty quickly after I got guardianship over them. Demyx and Zexion never had to worry about it anyway, lucky shits; they were smart and never got into any drugs.

What's kinda funny was when I talked to Axel about it and he looks at me funny and says: "Wait, there's a holiday to celebrate _pot_? And we don't get a three-day weekend off of school for it???" Apparently, he'd never heard of 4/20, so I had to explain it to him today and how important it is that he _not_ go out and get stoned.

Fucking Demyx had to let it slip that tomorrow was also my birthday.

So, now, I think that Axel's getting ideas and shit, and now _Riku_ knows, too, and it's bad enough having Sora and Roxas wake me up on my birthday, but now I've got _six_ guys to wake me up tomorrow, 'cause Dem and Zex flat out refuse to leave until after my "surprise" birthday party that Demyx let slip.

Sometimes, I have to question whether or not my best friend is all there upstairs or if he's got fluff bunnies running around… After he let that out, Zexion had smacked him on the back of his head and sworn him off sex for three days. My ears are still ringing from the screech that Demyx let out after that…

Although, I can't help but notice that Zex only said sex. Nothing about giving head or hands.

I'm so not thinking about this…

* * *

(Demyx's POV)

April Twentieth. Second to my own birthday, this is my favorite day of the year. 'Cause this is the only day I can wake Yuri up without her bitching at me. She's always happy on her birthday, and for some odd reason, she's always been. Even if a tornado came through town on her birthday, she's see some good in it, somehow. Yuri's weird like that.

Anyway, it's like, seven-thirty-something, and Roxas, Riku, and Sora are already up, the twins getting ready to jump her if she doesn't wake up within the next twenty minutes. It's a Friday- none of the boys are going to school, saying that they have dentist appointments in Traverse Town. Hey, close enough, right? The dentist _is_ in Traverse Town, at any rate.

Zexy and me are making breakfast while Roxas and Sora work on wrapping her presents. I've already got her stuff wrapped, as does Zexy- I don't know what Riku might've gotten her, and Axel still hasn't come back from his house. He said he was getting her something last minute; he only found out about this yesterday, anyways. I did catch him talking with Roxas before about a present for her, but I didn't hear what it was he was getting her.

I'm kinda surprised that Yuri kept this from him, like she didn't want him to know, even.

Eh, not my problem. I was just supposed to get them to meet- the rest is up to them.

Yum, _French toast…_I love French toast. Especially with lots of powdered sugar and syrup. That's what breakfast is, 'cause I know that as much as I love it, Yuri loves toast ten times more. The only thing I'm allowed to do, though, is mix the eggs and milk and nutmeg. The last time I tried making them myself… I didn't cook them long enough and everyone got really sick from the eggs.

So, Zexy cooks them. Damn, I'm so lucky to have a man that can cook. The food he makes is simply _orgasmic_. No lie- I think sometimes, he slips aphrodisiac into my food just to get in my pants… not that I don't like it, of course.

Twenty minutes. Roxas and Sora are looking at me, and I tell Zexy that I'll be back. We sneak into her room, finding her still asleep in her bed. Her various band posters seem to glare at me for breaking in, but they always do that; posters creep me out anyways. Roxas looks at me and Sora, mouthing the countdown. _Three, Two, One!!!_

We jump onto the bed, and she shrieks, like usual. I think Sora just got kicked by her amazing volleyball legs; it really hurts when she kicks. Roxas gets the blankets off the bed and throws them on the floor. She's wearing the black skull-print pajama pants I got for her last year and her hair looks like a red rat's nest.

"Demyx, get off my bed and give me my blankets back," she groans.

"Yeah, right. C'mon, get up!" I retort. I pick her up off the bed and she groans again, but doesn't physically protest. I carry her out of her room, bridal-style, to the living room, setting her on her chair. Immediately, she curls up like a kitty and tries to sleep again.

But, Roxas is right there, flicking her ear to keep her awake. She swats at him, but he's fully awake and she's still slow from being sleepy, so she never hits him. Zexy finishes making breakfast then joins us out in the living room. I beckon him to me, pulling him onto my lap and kissing his neck while putting my hands on his hips. He might've said no sex for three days, but that doesn't mean I can't cuddle with him.

"Yuri, open presents, now!" Sora said, pushing his (badly) wrapped present into her face. She groans again, but sits up and tears the paper off to reveal a book, Hit List, by Lawrence Block. She cocks an eyebrow at him and he explains. "Well, I was browsing through a garage sale with Riku and saw it and it practically screamed 'Yuri!' when I read the flap."

Yuri then reads the flap and smiles; apparently, it's caught her interest. She hugs Sora, says a quick "thanks" and puts the book on the chair next to her.

"Mine next!" Roxas calls, giving his wrapped present (he wraps better than Sora does) to Yuri. She takes it, opening it and biting her lip- she shows it off then. It's a small canvas painting of the new family lounging in the living room- me and Zex and Sora and Riku and her and Axel and Roxas. It's even been framed, a small, loopy _Roxas_ sits in the corner; his signature. He painted this, probably in art class.

Yuri practically attacks him with a hug, then gets up and takes down the last family picture he drew- the one with him, Sora, Yuri, me and their dad on sunset hill- and replaces it with the new one. I think it's a school project, drawing their family as they see it, 'cause he does one just about every year. Last year, Zexion wasn't considered part of the family, but this year, their father isn't exactly around to be put in the picture.

After they settle down, Riku hands Yuri an envelope meekly. "I couldn't afford anything good, so I just got the card," he says as she tears the envelope open.

It's a paper pickle. She reads the inside aloud: "Bet you didn't expect a paper pickle for your birthday! Happy 4/20, Yuri, from Riku." She smiles at the silver-haired kid, then sets the card aside.

Zexion then hands her his present which she opens quickly. She laughs upon seeing it, the same thing he's gotten her the past two years, and for Christmas.

It's an alarm clock.

"What? You always are in need of a new clock, seeings as you break them constantly!" He explains. The room breaks out in laughter, then the front door opens. Axel.

The laughing doesn't stop, but he must feel pretty left out cause then he's like: "Hey, what's everyone laughing about?" Yuri holds up her present from Zexy and he shakes his head before leaning down and pecking her on the cheek. I can see her blush a bit, but then he hands her a wrapped gift with an envelope. I can make out his doctor's scrawl of _Happy Birthday_ as she opens the envelope. I can't tell much, but judging by her reluctance to let Roxas or Sora read it, it's most likely a very perverted card.

She thanks him, then turns to the gift and carefully takes the paper off- it's shiny, and she has a weird habit of keeping the shiny wrapping paper in a collection tin. In it's a CD- if the squeals are any indication, it's probably one that she's been pining for.

"Yeah, I had have Roxas help me pick it out, but he said you wanted to get it," Axel explains. Yuri thanks and hugs him anyways, then turns to Roxas and hugs him too. She then sits next to me and Zexy and shows me.

Oh, that's why. It's Last Conservative. They're amazing, and Yuri's got a crush on the lead guitar, Dave, I think his name is. She then turns to me and asks: "Well, Demyx, what did _you_ get me? You're the last one this year." I smirk, then give her my present. She tears into it then squeals louder than when she opened Axel's gift. I always know what she _really _wants.

"Demyx, you got a fucking _star_ for me? How the hell'd you do that?" She squeaks as she reads the certificate that says that she's the proud owner of a young dwarf- it's only a couple million years old, the people said.

"I searched, _really_ hard," I answer as she strangles me in her hug. I then decide that I should tell her about the other thing I have. I whisper: "Hey, Yuri, can I talk to you in private?"

She pulls back and nods. "Guys, you can go get started on breakfast," she says to the others. I send Zexy off after the boys and Axel to make sure that Sora doesn't choke, leaving me and Yuri alone in the living room. She sighs and then asks me: "What did you want to talk to me about, Demyx?"

I swallow, then reach in my pocket for the box I had bought last week. I show her it's contents, and watch as she gasps, then puts her hand over her mouth. "He's really important to me, Yuri. And, I wanna be with him forever," I say, "But, I wanted to make sure you had someone to take care of you before I go and ask him for eternity. And Axel, he's really into you, I can tell. And I _know _you like him, 'cause we have the same taste in guys and even _I'll_ admit that he'd be an amazing boyfriend."

Yuri's crying silently, then throwing her arms around my neck and saying: "I'm so happy for you Dem, you're taking this step and everything. But, you shouldn't have waited if he means that much to you; don't worry about me, ok? I took care of my self for a long time after Mom died, I can handle a little longer." She pulls back and looks at me and I realize I'm crying, too. Yuri smiles and wipes away a tear on my face then says, "I really am happy for you, Demyx. And, if you need help saying anything when you do ask him, I'll help you, 'k?"

I nod, then put the ring back in my pocket.

"I was thinking about tomorrow night, Yuri, if it's ok with you?" I ask shyly. If she doesn't want me to ask that soon, I won't. She nods, then asks me to say to her what I'm planning to say to Zexy. I sigh, but comply. I whisper it in her ear, and she nods, saying it's good.

She takes my hand again and smiles at me. "I'm sure he'll say yes, Dem."

Yeah, I'm sure he'll say yes, too. I've been sure since the first time we made love, but I haven't asked yet. Why? Two reasons. One: I never had the money until a few weeks ago for the ring (even though I know Zexy doesn't need a ring from me). Two: I wanted to make sure Yuri was ok with it.

We go to sit with the family and I sit next to Zexion, Yuri sending me a quick smile while sitting next to Axel. I'm glad that she's got him now. 'Cause having her wait around for Zexion isn't healthy- 'specially when she's known that I'm never letting him go.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own a spork!!! (shows off spork) I will attack any lawyers that think I own Kingdom Hearts with my spork!!! I also own a copy of Hit List by Lawrence Block, but not rights to it. I also don't own Last Conservative (who, if anyone doesn't know, a kick-ass band from Buffalo, NY that performed at my school and I fell in love with their music- Ryshie will attest to this if asked, I'm obsessed.) Again, you will meet the spork if I get accused of owning what I know I don't.

A/N: I know that it's well past April, but I had Yuri's birthday on 4/20 since the idea for this story was created. So, happy belated pot day, everyone.

Ok, I don't usually do this, but Thank-You all of you that put up with my hiatus and are still here reading! Honestly, if it weren't for you people reviewing (and Ryshie) I would've dropped this story a long time ago. Like, after the first chapter was posted and I realized "Aw, shit, I don't even have a real outline for this thing!" it would've been gone. But, I know that people are out there reading this piece of crap known as Old Enough and I know that I've gotta finish it just for you. So, thanks for sticking with me!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

(Yuri's POV)

I'm thinking that the party must have been called off, 'cause no one showed up for the rest of the day. Which, I guess, is good; I haven't had a small party since… well, I've never just hung out with my boys for my birthday before. It's been nice so far, almost dinner time. We basically watched movies all day, not bothering to answer the phone when the school called to ask where Sora and Roxas were. We took a break for some of Zex's home cooking for lunch (how he managed to find anything edible in the cupboards is beyond me, but he did, and I still don't remember what he called it but it was delicious) then went back into the movie marathon.

As of now, though, Zexion's in the kitchen, cooking some kind of chicken with rice for dinner- I still don't know how he found edible food, but I'm glad he did. All seven of us, we're going to sit down to dinner early (it's only like, five o'clock) then we're going out to Sunset Hill to stargaze. Dem and I are going to try and find that star he got me for my birthday.

He named it Kayleigh, after my mother.

Dinner was over quickly- I think everyone wanted to get out of the house after sitting inside all day. Granted, it wasn't like we watched chick flicks all day- I hate those cliché love stories- but after watching four (or five?) action movies straight, even _I_ wanted to go outside.

So, here we are, piled (literally, I think Sora is on Riku's lap, Dem on Zex, Roxas squeezed between them in the back, Axel in shotgun, Sally at his feet and me driving) in the car, driving to sunset hill. For the first time in a year, we're going to Sunset Hill and I _really _hope that I don't break down from memory overload. It _was _the last place Dad took us before he died…

Anywho. I'm off topic.

I pull up at the bottom of the hill and Axel takes a hold of Sally's leash while the boys climb out of the back. Dem and Sora have to swing out first, then Riku and Zex, then Roxas (who comes out panting, excuse being that he hadn't a chance to properly breathe since he got in that car). We take the small footpath up the hill, coming to the top.

Sora takes Riku's hand and leads him to the guard rail, where they then look out over the town with the sunset in the background. Roxas takes Sally's leash from Axel, leading the dog around the edge, just walking with her.

The four of us are left, Demyx and I stealing glances, ready to run away to try and find Kayleigh as soon as Zex and Axel are somewhat distracted. I think Zex might have sensed our antsy-ness, as he soon struck up a conversation with Axel, letting me and Dem get away.

Stupid sun refused to set for the longest time, letting Dem and me talk about stupid random stuff. "Yuri, I swear, the fucking cat was _this fucking big!!!_" Demyx ended up yelling, standing up and putting his hands as far apart as his arms would let them. I fell backwards, laughing, then; still not believing him.

"_Really_, Demyx? I never knew cats could get that big," Zexion says as he and Axel join us. He and Dem exchange smirks and pouts, then Zex looks to me and asks: "Well, Yuri, do you mind if Axel and I join you two in this corner of the asylum?"

"Eh, sure, but just so you know: Your sanity is at risk," I answer, moving so I'm sitting next to the recently-collapsed Demyx. Axel and Zexion lay next to each other, so the four of our heads are together in the center of our wheel of insanity.

Yes, proud to admit: My Best Friend is insane. Eh, Dem says the same about me, so it's all good.

We stare up at the sky, soon joined by my little bothers- oops, _brothers_- and Riku. Being the star-freak I am, I have to point out the different constellations to everyone. Cassiopeia, Hydra, Lyra, Vulpecula, any and all that they could point out, I had to put a name to it. Not that I mind- it's good practice.

Finally, Dem takes the paper out that shows where my star should be, and tells me to find it. I find the reference constellation, then follow the degrees to where my star should be… Right there. _Kayleigh._ I point it out to everyone, and we just stare at it for a few minutes when I hear someone start to sniffle.

Zexion leans across to whisper something to Demyx, then leads Roxas away from us.

I thought _I_ was going to be the one to start crying.

I watch as Zex and Roxas go back to the car, then feel Demyx prodding at me to get up. I push off the ground, then let Dem put his arm around my waist as we walk back to the car. Riku and Sora follow with Axel- and, I know they think I don't hear them, but I can.

"Hey, Axel, you 'k?" Sora asks innocently. I know he doesn't mean anything by it, but I also know that his question is sparking something in Axel.

"No," he answers. See, I'm right. "Why's Dem like that to her when he's already got a boyfriend?"

What? What's he getting at? Dem looks at me funny- he heard Axel's question, too.

"'Cause they've been together since diaper days," Sora says. Hey, it's true. "It's just natural for them to be there for each other. You know, when our mom died, she was the first to know, but she didn't even tell Roxas or me until the day after. 'Cause she had to tell Demyx. It's just normal for them. When Dem's parents found out about him and Zexion, he went straight to Yuri, not to Zexion, for comfort." More truth.

Axel then says, after a short pause- where I'm sure he's thinking on this-, "So, they're like, brother-sister, kinda?"

Yes. Demyx is my brother. In a weird, it'd-never-happen kind of way.

Sora must have nodded his answer, 'cause then Axel's talking again. "So, wait, your mom died? How?" Sora doesn't answer.

I stop Demyx, smiling at him- he understands that nows the time for Axel to know. I turn around, facing Axel, and explain.

"I was ten- the boys were seven or eight, I don't remember really." Axel's looking at me and Riku and Sora pass us with Demyx going with them. "My mom worked at a strip joint in Traverse Town, and she died trying to get away from some pervs that wanted her. They shot her eventually, 'cause she was struggling too much. Fucking necrophilia-induced shitfaces… I don't know if they actually _did_ anything to her after they killed her- the officers wouldn't tell me, and they still won't."

Axel keeps my gaze- his mouth is hanging slightly, with shock, I suppose- as I shrug it off. "It doesn't really bother me much anymore. My family is just a bunch of fuck-ups anyways. My father walked out on us after he found out that she was working there and was whoring herself off for spare change- when I was six, the boys three. He would've taken the boys and me, but he wasn't even sure if we were his kids at the time, so he didn't bother."

Green eyes won't leave my own gray ones as he motions me to continue with my life story. For some reason, I don't _want_ to stop- it feels good to finally get this out in words.

"After mom died," I continue, "the system got us and put us in foster homes. We had to get switched around a lot 'cause Roxas and I were trouble-makers and no one wanted to keep both of us. We all refused to move out of Twilight Town, though. I didn't want to leave Demyx and Roxas and Sora didn't want to leave me. Eventually, though, I got separated from Sora and Roxas- when I was in ninth grade.

"That was when I started looking for Dad. I started saving up money to take the gummi to Hollow Bastion 'cause that was where I heard he was last. Demyx… he came with me, and paid his way and some of mine. He kept saying that it wasn't safe for a girl to go alone all the way to Hollow Bastion." I wipe at my eyes; damn, I love that kid. Dem's always been looking out for me. "We found my dad soon enough, and together we convinced him to come back with us to take custody of me and the boys.

"Dad was… reluctant. But, he played the parent part well enough. Sora opened up to him quickly; Roxas took a bit. I think, after loosing mom, he wasn't ready to take on another parent. Maybe, it would've been better if Roxas never did open up, 'cause two months after he did, Dad died. He was drinking with his buddies and got behind the wheel; got in an accident and didn't survive 'cause he was too drunk to remember his fucking seat belt. I turned nineteen within the week. I took custody of the boys as soon as I could- wasn't going to loose them again."

Axel caught me as I fell into his arms. I'm so tired, yet so _relieved_. I've been keeping that in for a year and it feels simply _orgasmic_ to let it out. Ok, maybe not orgasmic, but you get the point. I feel a few tears fall down my cheeks, but no more. Axel is holding me tightly and it's heaven.

"I didn't know you had it so hard," Axel said.

"Yeah, and it's just going to get harder!!!" Sora's yelling. He's running up the slope- good boy, being involved in so many sports!- and I pull away from Axel. "Yuri, there's some guys down there and they want in someone's pants and they don't care whose pants they are!"

Oh fuck.

I'm running, Axel and Sora right next to me. So this is the maternal instinct, I guess.

There's the car- where are my boys? And Riku- oh, shit! If they got Riku, I'm gonna get an earful of angry mother! I run around the side of the car, finding Zexion and (thank God) Riku. They're leaning against the side, panting. I kneel down next to Zex and pass a hand over his face; if the wincing is any cue, he'll get a few bruises around his eyes and cheek. Axel's checking Riku while Sora's crying into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yuri… they got Roxas," Zexion says weakly.

"Fuck… Where's Demyx?"

Zex sniffs. "I think they got him, too." _Double fuck_. He sobs again, leaning forward into my shoulder. I pat him on his back, whispering soothing sounds in his ear as he cries.

One thought is going through my head right now.

I gotta find Rox and Dem.

* * *

Disclaimer: The spork says "NO!!!" 

A/N: Stupid spork, won't let me rule the world…

yeah, I just looked up a bunch of names for constellations and put them here- I can only recognize Cassiopeia. So, if anyone's going to bitch at me for putting southern-hemisphere ones with northern-hemisphere ones, please don't. 'Cause I _know_ already, ok?!?!? I'm stupid, and there's nothing wrong with that.

Ooo!!! There's a plot going on now! I was kinda wondering when the stupid plot was going to find it's way in here… And, now it's here! Will Yuri find Roxy-kun? Will Demyx ever get to propose to Zexy-chan??? Eh, you'll find out later. Like, when I write the next chapter and post it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When we got home (Axel drove, as I didn't trust myself behind the wheel) I picked the phone up and called the last person I would have thought to call in this situation.

Pick up, pick up, pick up…

"Hello?"

"Lexaeus?"

A pause. "Yuriko?"

I bit my lip. This is where Dem would be glaring at me for talking to him, but he'd still be holding my hand so I wasn't shaking as I talked. "Lex… something happened…"

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"It's Roxas. He's been kidnapped; so has Demyx." Don't start crying now, Yuri. Don't let him know that you're ready to break down.

"I'll call the station and set up an amber alert," he said. I mutter a "thanks" into the receiver and am about to hang up when he says more. "Yuriko, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine when I know that Roxas and Dem are safe, Lex," I answer. "Thanks." He hangs up and I follow suit. I peek over into the living room. Riku is comforting Sora on their couch, and Axel and Zex are sitting on Roxas' couch. I sigh. This is where Demyx would have taken me into my room so I could cry over not needing to cry.

I go over to the fridge, pushing some stuff aside to pull out what I need- ah, lovely vodka. I take a quick swig, then put the bottle back in it's place out of sight of the boys in the fridge. I wouldn't put it past Axel to already know about it, but he hasn't said anything yet, so I'm guessing he doesn't care.

The TV is on in the living room and the channel button is being harassed as Sora tries to find a news station. I don't think they'd have anything on Rox or Dem- I doubt that Lexaeus even has a picture of them to give to the police or whoever he's telling. I sit at the table in the dining room and stare at the phone.

I kinda hope that Lex will call back and say he'll be here in a few minutes, just so I have someone familiar to be around. As much as I hate him for not dying with my Dad in that crash, he _has_ always been there. 'Cause as far back as I can remember, he's been at every one of our birthday parties, just standing back, talking to Mom about random shit- and even farther back, he'd be talking with Dad, laughing over football or work.

Of course, he fought for custody when Mom died, but they didn't give it to him. Something about the boys needing a mother figure still, I think…

I guess you could say he's like a second father to me; and even though I hate him now, he's still in that position in my eyes.

When we were little- before and after Dad left- he would always come over on Saturdays and play stupid games like Scrabble and Go Fish with me and Demyx, sometimes with Sora and Roxas. And sometimes he'd take me, Dem, and the boys out to the park when Mom was at her day-job. With and without Dad- I overheard him telling Mom once that he only kept doing it to keep some consistency in our lives, 'cause kids need consistency, apparently.

And while the we played on the playground, he'd just sit on a bench (with and without Dad) and watch us with a small trace of a smile on his face. Then I'd go over and ask him what he's smiling about and he'd just smile a little bigger and say he'd tell me when I'm older and to go back and play.

He never did tell me. But, I think I know now why he kept smiling.

My Dad was blonde. So was my Mom.

Lex has rusty-red hair. A few shades darker than mine. Lex might just be my real, biological father.

I jump when the phone rings, and notice that Zexion has seated himself across the table from me. He stares at me and I pick it up to cease it's ringing. "Hello?"

No answer. I ask again. "Hello?"

"Yuri?" A very timid voice asks back.

"Roxas?"

"Yuri, I don't know where we are, but Demyx's here and it's dark and I'm scared," he replies, like he's trying to repress crying. It's him!! And Demyx is ok, too! I almost jump and shout, but I keep my voice steady- Roxas doesn't get scared easily, so something must have happened that freaked him out… it was probably those guys that were so eager to get in their pants.

"Roxas, I need you to look around and tell me if you see and street signs," I say, looking at Zex with hopeful eyes. He mouths to me _Is Demyx ok???_ And I shrug. Honestly, I don't know yet if Demyx is ok, but we'll get to that as soon as I know where they are.

"Um, there's a sign a little ways down, but I can't read it from here," Roxas says.

"Well, give the phone to Dem and go read the sign."

"I can't. Dem passed out. And I promised him I wouldn't leave him alone. I _think_ it says 'Pine Street' but I could be wrong."

Wait, what? "Dem passed out?" Zexion bugged his eyes at me and started shaking. I get a little "yeah" from Roxas and I bite my lip.

Roxas is out there, somewhere he doesn't know, with dead weight that is my best friend.

Oh, this is not good.

"Ok, listen, Roxas, I'm gonna call Lexaeus and tell him you might be on Pine Street. But, answer me this first, ok? Are you still in Twilight Town?"

"Pretty sure. I can see Sunset Hill from here," Roxas says. I sigh. At least he's close to a good landmark. "But it's pretty far." Scratch that.

"How far?"

"Like, it'd take a good hour of walking- without carrying Demyx- to get to the base."

Well, that's not that far. I don't tell him that, just remind him that I'm going to tell Lexaeus. He sighs- I know he never liked Lex, and after Dad died, his dislike was just intensified. Roxas gives me a quick "See you soon" and we hang up.

I hope he's still home. I dial his number, but before I can finish, Zex takes the phone out of my hand. "What happened with Demyx?"

"He passed out, Roxas is watching him, _give me the phone back_," I answer.

"You didn't even _ask_ what happened! For all Roxas knows, Demyx could be _dead_, not simply passed out! And you just shrugged this off!!!"

"I am not shrugging this off, Zexion; I have to call Lexaeus, and then I'm going out to look for them," I say, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Why not go _now_? Why do you have to call Lexaeus, Yuri, you know where they are!"

Saved by the bell, literally. The doorbell rings, and I shake my head at him while taking the phone with me to the door. "Lex," I sigh, letting him in. Sora takes sight of him and immediately jumps up and yells at me.

"Yuri, what the _fuck_ is he doing here???"

I ignore him, turning to Lex and biting my lip. "Roxas called. He said that he's close to Sunset Hill," I said. He nods, then opens his arms. I fall right to him, no questioning what he was doing- he is like a father to me. I can only imagine that Axel's glaring at me for hugging some other guy, but he doesn't understand our relationship is completely family-like. And there's the fact that Lex _is_ in fact, old enough to be my father.

"And Demyx?" he asks.

"Roxas said he passed out."

Lex nods, then releases me from his hug. I turn to Sora and tell him and Riku to stay here while Zex and Axel come with me and Lex to get Roxas and Dem. He pouts, but complies- he must really not like Lexaeus if he'll stay here while we go get his twin. Or, maybe he's finally listening to me?

Axel and Zex are already behind me, and Zexion follows close to Lex while he leads the way out to his SUV. I brush a little against Axel's hand and it immediately closes around my own. I smile a little at the gentle contact, but we break it to get in the car: Me in the passenger seat, him right behind me. Zexion is sitting next to Axel, Lex is driving (Of course).

He pulls out of the driveway and goes towards where (I'm sure he knows) Pine Street is. We're silent the whole way, though I catch Lex stealing glances at me and a glow in his eyes like _Wow, she's grown_ and it makes me smile a bit.

It just further proves my theory that he's my real dad.

The car stops at the Pine street sign and I can see two figures huddling on the curb down the street a ways. I don't know why I thought I could get there faster on foot, but I jumped out of the car and ran towards them. I knew they were my boys before I could see them properly- call it that stupid maternal instinct if you will, but I knew.

And, yes, I'm right. "Roxas!" The smaller figure looks up at me, his blue eyes shining in the dim street lights. He smiles a little as I stop next to him and pull him into my death-grip and returns the hug as best he can. "You okay, Roku?" I ask, using the name Mom used to call him when he hurt himself when we were younger. He nods slowly then pulls away so I can see Dem.

I shake his shoulders a bit, "Demyx? Dem, wake up!" He groans a little, but doesn't open his eyes. Zexion kneels beside us and takes him from me.

"Demy! Come on babe, open your eyes!" Zex is near to hysterics, but he gets groans for his efforts.

Axel is next to Roxas and holding him- like an older brother would. Like Demyx or Zexion would, had they been fit to do so. Lexaeus is calling in, saying something that sounds like a code. I'm still next to Zex and Dem, trying to not cry at the situation.

Lexaeus then turns to me. "Yuriko, Demyx needs a doctor. I already called for an ambulance, and Roxas needs to get to the hospital to get checked out and make sure he's not hurt either."

"I'm not leaving Dem, Lex. Not until he's on that ambulance."

"Zexion can stay with Demyx," Lexaeus says, obviously trying to reason with me. _Good Luck_. "He can ride with the ambulance and meet us at the hospital."

Huh. Makes sense. I look at Zexion and ask: "You gonna be okay by yourself for a few minutes?" He nods. I inch to Dem and kiss his forehead. "Wake up soon, Dem," I whisper, then allow Lex to lead me back to the car.

The ambulance passes us as we're piling into the car, then we see the guys running around trying to get Dem on that fucking stretcher. Zexion climbs in and they take off, speeding like there's no tomorrow.

Then again, for Dem, there might not be…

STUPID PESSIMISTIC MIND STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: spork still says no…

A/N: I don't want to kill off Demyx. If you don't review, I _will_ kill him off. That is not a simple threat; I will wait a week at least before starting the next chapter and if I don't get _at least _three reviews, Demyx will die. Yes, I'm fucking serious. Better review if you want Zexy to be happy.

Zexy: (puppy dog eyes) please don't let my boyfriend die!!!

See? He'll go emo if you don't review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Roxas has been in with the doctor for, like, twenty minutes. I'm still sitting outside his room, next to Axel. I called Sora before, telling him that we're at the hospital and to go over to Riku's house for awhile.

But, now, I'm just waiting. I can't even find it in me to go and find Zexion and Demyx.

I hope he's ok.

I'm leaning on Axel's shoulder, and I want _so bad_ to just close my eyes and sleep. But I can't. Lex is standing across the hall, back against the wall. I think he's gotta be as worried as I am, but maybe not. 'Cause I'm sure that Roxas and Sora were Dad's; they had a test done to show that they were a few years ago.

A creak, and the door next to us opens. I look over, seeing the doctor stepping out, followed by Roxas. I stand up, and listen to the doctor telling us about how Roxas is fine, just a little traumatized. Roxas, however, had already buried his face in Axel's chest; I'm guessing that it must have been embarrassing for him to get the physical.

After I thank the doctor, I turn to the boys. "Okay, now we have to go find Dem," I say, leading them through the hallway, to the front desk. Lex is walking right next to me, keeping pace. I can imagine the look on Axel's face, if he's still jealous. I don't know how- _why?_- he'd be, but there's always the possibility. I get to the desk and ask where Demyx is, explaining his case, too. The nurse says that he's in room fourteen, but he's not stable yet.

That means we can't go and see him.

_Dammit_.

But, then Zex is probably outside the room. I go down the hallway that the nurse directed me, seeing Zexion slumped and sitting on the floor- obviously outside of room fourteen. I walk up, then sit down next to him. I don't bother trying to talk to him; he's probably shaken up as it is, with Demyx not stable yet. He leans into me, and I put my arm around his shoulder as he cries.

Roxas and Axel sit on the other side of Zexion, Lex leans up against the wall opposite us. I can't even imagine what Zex is going through right now- if Dem was planning to propose to him, that must mean that he loves him more than I could. What do you _say_ in this situation?

Then the door next to us opens, and a few doctors walk out, all hanging their heads. Zexion looks at them, and cries harder. One doctor, obviously the last one out, stops, and turns to us all. "We've done all we can," he says, then keeps walking. Zexion lifts himself up, then runs into the room. Roxas and Axel stay sitting, but I stand up.

Should I follow Zex? I really wanna see Dem, too, but what if he needs time to himself? I look over at Lexaeus, and he shrugs, knowing my dilemma. Sighing, I go to the door, put my hand on the doorknob, then turn and go in.

Dem's hooked up to a huge machine, and there's an oxygen mask on his face. Zex is sprawled across my best friend's chest, gripping his hand like a lifeline. The beeping is starting to annoy me, but I mentally push it aside, pulling a chair next to the bed and brushing hair out of Dem's face and resting my other hand on Zexion's back, hoping that it's even slightly comforting. I can feel him shaking, and I know that he's crying, but it's all I can do to comfort him.

After what seems like hours (Zexion had already fallen asleep on Dem's chest), a hand touches my shoulder and I see Axel next to me, a tired Roxas leaning against him. He's got an arm around my brother's shoulders, and tells me: "Lex and me are gonna take him home so he can sleep better. Do you want me to come back or stay with him?"

"Stay with him, please, Axel," I answer. He nods. "He needs an older brother right now."

He leans down and kisses me softly, then leads Roxas out of the room. I didn't notice before, but Lex is standing near the doorway. He comes up to me, then sighs.

"Yuriko, I… I have something to tell you, but perhaps now isn't the best time for it."

"Lex, if it's important, then tell me," I persist. If I'm going to have my Star Wars moment, I'd rather have it while it's only us.

He sighs. "Well, Sora and Roxas, they should know, too."

Huh?

"Just tell me, please?"

Here it comes. The _Yuri, I am your father_ moment I've kinda been waiting for/dreading completely my whole life. I hope it's not as dramatic as in the movies.

"Well, I'm your biological father," he says, simply. Good, at least my arm is still connected to my body. Wait, doesn't Vader cut Luke's arm off _before_ he says the "rawr! You cannot ever escape me because we are blood family!" line? Eh, whatever.

"Oh," I say in the same tone he just used. I _refuse_ to start screaming incoherently because the guy who I thought killed my real father _is _my real father. One, I know that the accident wasn't his fault- they were both drunk. And two, I kinda always knew that Lex was my father.

He looks at me strangely. "You don't seem to be affected by this information," he says.

"Lex, I've kinda known about it for some time now," I say.

"When did you know?"

"Well, I started having doubts that dad was really my father when I found out that _no one_ in my family has hair like ours," I responded. Which, that is quite true. "And, it didn't help that you were always around, helping Mom with Sora and Roxas and me."

"Hmm… was I really so obvious?" I nodded, he chuckled. "Then, I'll tell you the whole story when Demyx is better, alright?"

"Okay," I said, and he pressed a kiss to my forehead. I smiled at my father.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he says, turning and going out of the room, leaving me alone with a sleeping Zexion and a still unconscious Demyx.

Life couldn't get much worse, right? And, it's getting better little by little, too. At least that was not movie-drama worthy.

* * *

(Demyx's POV) 

Well, I can certainly understand why Yuri breaks the alarm clocks whenever they wake her up. See, I've never had to have one- I've always woken up on my own, or by Zexy. So, when I hear this infernal beeping noise, I have this sudden urge to smash my sitar over whatever's making the beeps and hope that it stops.

And that's when I reach out and find that my sitar is _not_ near my bed. There is a weight on my chest, and it lifts as I move and I hear someone talking, but the words don't exactly register. Something along the lines of "Demy", "Dem", "Awake", and "Pizza" are all I can make out.

Wait, pizza? Someone's having pizza without me?

"What?" I say, finding my voice is really slurry. "Who's got the pizza?"

Then there's laughing. Great. They're _laughing_ at me, and I don't even know who they are yet.

"Honey, no one's got pizza," someone says between giggles. Hmm… pretty voice… _sexy_… nice laugh, too.

"I think he's just hungry, Zex," another voice, more feminine than the other.

I groan. Yeah, I'm really hungry. How'd she know? I open my eyes a bit, seeing two very familiar faces staring back at me. _Zexy!!!_

"Zexy…? And Yuri?" I ask, still not able to see properly. But, I can make out a head of blue-gray-purple hair and another head of red hair.

Hrm… blue, gray, and purple… b-ray-ple? Brayple?

I scoff a laugh. "Zexy, your hair is brayple," I say, trying to sound intelligent.

I hear a laugh and a sigh. "Yeah, Zexion, I think he's okay," Yuri says. I feel the weight back on my chest, and upon looking down, I see that Zexy's laid down his head. I free my arm from the blankets, wrapping it around his shoulders as my other hand is taken by my best friend. I keep blinking, my vision becoming better as the seconds tick by.

Then the paper dress I've been wearing becomes wet, and I feel Zexy shaking. I make soft shushing noises, petting his back, knowing he's crying. He clutches at the paper dress covering my chest and keeps crying.

"Zexy, don't cry, please?"

"I was so worried," he whispers.

"Well, I'm okay now, right?" I feel him nod against my chest. "So, don't be worried anymore, 'cause I'm fine."

Wish I could mean that, though. I can feel a ache in my backside, letting me know what had happened on Yuri's birthday night. I don't know when that was, but I know exactly what happened, and I don't want to recount it.

_Fuck_. I feel dirty now…

Yuri's hand leave mine, and I look to her, finding that my vision's cleared up completely. She mouths, _I'm going to find food_, then waves and leaves me and Zexy alone.

"Zexy, how long have I been out?" I ask.

"A day, about," he says, and I remember the ring in my pocket. _Shit, that was going to be tonight! _"But it's seemed like so much longer," he continues.

I sigh. Would I be able to get out today? Have time to remember and rehearse what I was going to say? Do I even want to now? Does Zexy even deserve someone like me now? I feel horrible, disgusting… but, as long as they didn't hurt Roxas, it's okay… right?

No. It's not, because even though I didn't want it at all, I did consent to it. I _told_ them they could fuck me, as long as they didn't hurt Roxas. And they did. They fucked me, rough, and nothing like Zexy ever did. In a way, that's cheating. How could I even _think_ of asking Zexy for forever when I fucking _cheated_ on him???

"Demy?"

No, no, no… 

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Shit, how do you tell your boyfriend you consented to sex with someone else?

"I can't make it better if you don't tell me what's bothering you."

I push him off of me. "I feel disgusting, Zexion," I say, curling up on my side, ignoring my body's protests to stay still. He stays on the bed, placing his hand on my side.

"You're not disgusting, Demy. If you were, I'd clean you up, okay?"

"It's not that… those guys… _fuck_," I said, whispering the last part. I press my palms to my eyes, not wanting to see him with a repulsed look on his face as he's piecing together what happened. Zexion's like that, just knowing people; especially me.

"Honey, I still love you, no matter what," he says softly.

"I consented!" I blurt out. "I told them they could fuck me, as long as they didn't hurt Roxas! That's the same as cheating, Zexion, _do you still love me now???_" I ask, hurt and fear making me frustrated and talk fast.

I could tell that he was thinking on this, because he's quiet, but keeps his hand on my side. A minute of silence, then two, then five… "Of course I still love you, Demyx."

Huh?

"How?"

"Because it's so noble of you to protect Roxas from something like that. I find that very appealing, and it's one of the things I love about you that makes me love _you_ as a whole person," he explains. It makes sense…. He continues, "And because I know that you wouldn't have let them do that if they weren't going to do it to someone else. I know that if it were just you, you wouldn't have gone down without a fight."

I feel him move, and his hand pulls my wrists away from my face gently. I open my eyes, and he's close to my face. A soft kiss was all I got, before he went and laid down next to me on the bed, sharing the pillow with me as I scooted back for him to have room. I looked into his eyes, seeing that he really didn't blame me for anything.

I sigh happily. Maybe, I'll get to ask him later tonight, after all.

* * *

Disclaimer: Why the hell would I want to own Kingdom Hearts? Then, technically, I can't write _fan_fiction about it, because it'll be _mine_. See my logic? No? Too bad, I'm not explaining it anymore than _no_, I don't own it. 

A/N: Be happy that I didn't kill Demyx. Sorry about the wait- Volleyball, School, Venturing, becoming friends with the new kids, it's all been very stressful.

Zexy: your life's been stressful? My _boyfriend_ has been hanging in the delicate balance between life and death, and you call _school_ stressful???

Uh, just so you know, within a week, I got my three reviews. So, no, Demyx was not "hanging" as you say, he just wasn't being written. And, yes, I'm sorry again. I can't promise anything, but I'll try to get the next chapter up (proposal chapter! Squee!) before the end of November. But, again, I don't know how possible that'll actually be. Especially if Kittee is going to be as much of an ass as she's been lately.

Oh, yeah, if you haven't already, I'd _really_ appreciate it if you read/reviewed my (not-so) little one-shot, I'll Never Break Your Heart, which was written in a bout of boredom/AkuRoku Day Spirit/annoyance at fluff. I re-read it, and then I'm like, "crap, could someone read that as a bit of a cliffie?" and so, I'd really like people's opinion on whether or not I should continue it- a sequel one-shot, make it a two-chapter story? Three? More than three? Or just leave it as it is? Please, go read it and tell me.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, I seriously, _never_ put a note at the beginning, but this is really important. **This will be the second to last chapter- the next will be an epilogue!!!** This is because my plot bunnies have seriously died- Kittee ate them, saying they were going bad. I'm _sooo_ sorry to those of you who even remotely liked this story, but I honestly have no inspiration to finish this story. I love it dearly, but a plot bunny can only live just so long. And mine are dead. So, I will end it, but it will suck. Horribly. Don't kill me, please…

* * *

Chapter Twelve

We had a party for Demyx when he got out of the hospital. He still has a bit of a limp, and he has slight memory lapses, but he's still my best friend, and will be forever. Of course, he saw this as the perfect opportunity to ask Zex "The Question" and had to run to my room while Axel and I were _about _to… um, do something… naughty… and he cries at me:

"YURI, I NEED HELP!!!"

Sighing, I push Axel off, sit up and stare at him. My shirt is off, Axel's shirt is off, his pants are unzipped, _I'm_ really fucking horny- so is he- and Dem has the nerve to interrupt me??? I've NEVER interrupted him and Zex while _they_ are getting it on, so why must he do it to me?

"What do you need help with, Demyx?"

"I can't say it! There's so many people out there, and I can't say it in front of all them!!! You told me you'd help me if I needed it, and I need it. _Please, _Yuri!"

I look over at Axel, give him a very exasperated sigh, and nod, saying that it was true. He nodded, then handed me my shirt and put his own on. I heard Demyx whisper his thank-you to us, and his apologies for walking in on us, but I wave it all off. I stand up from my bed and take the ring from Demyx and go out into the living room, both the boys following me.

I go up to Zexion and stand him up, everyone shuts up and Zex looks at me weird. I clear my throat and begin my speech.

"Zex, you are one of my best friends, and have been since you moved here in the eighth grade and Demyx had run into you in the halls and knocked all your books out of your hands." Zex laughs, as does everyone in the room- it's a pretty funny memory. "And since then, you've become like a brother to me- the one that kept both me and Demyx on track through high school and now, college. For that, I have to thank you."

Everyone stays silent, and I continue. "I'll have you know, Zex, that I've liked you since… well, since before Demyx did." His eyes widen at this, and I can see a tear forming. "But, when Dem said that he thought he loved you, who was I to say I liked you first? I let him make his move, and I stayed back and waited and watched you two become _much_ more than really good friends. Along with multiple instances where I had to remind you that bedroom activities are to be done _in the bedroom_." More laughter, but it's shakier than before, like people are afraid of what might come next.

Hell, _I'm _afraid of what might come next.

"But, then Axel came along," I look over to my boyfriend- yes, were finally official- and smile at him, getting a smirk back, then turn back to Zexion. "And, I can honestly say that whatever I thought I felt for you is gone. For good." A big sigh of relief is going through the room, I can feel it.

"But, this isn't what I'm here to say, not really. Just thought I'd get that out." Laughter, like the kind at the memory, sounds out. I feel at ease, and finish up. "What I'm really here to say is that your boyfriend is a real chicken."

"Am not!!!" Dem cries out.

"And he can't say this with all the people present. But, I promised him I'd help him if he had a hard time doing it himself. So," I go down on my knee, and pull the ring out from my pocket and hold it out to him, like _I _was proposing to him. "Zexion, will you marry Demyx?"

* * *

"That's my line!!!" I scream, pushing Yuri aside, and taking the ring from her. She falls over laughing, and I repeat it, taking Zexy's hand in mine, "Zexy, will you be with me, only me, forever? Please?"

I had to add the "please" cuz I know he likes it when I beg like that.

"And if it means marriage, then I'll find us a place that'll marry us, but if all's you want is to-," I'm cut off, as Zexy kisses me hard, lifting me to my feet and keeping me from speaking more.

"Of _course_, I'll be with you forever, Demy," he says, and it sounds perfect. Like, those words were just always _supposed_ to come out of his mouth. And he kisses me again as applauses and all kinds of happy sounds come from everyone around us.

I look around, seeing Yuri get up and go over to Axel, then I see him whisper something to her, and her face lights up as he slips something on her finger very discreetly. I know those two will work out.

* * *

It's been awhile since Dem and Zex got, um, "hitched" and Axel and I just kinda… well, it wasn't all that official.

He set it up. I wasn't really paying much attention to the ceremony, but I know that there was lots of pyros all over the place, and I'm glad that Axel told me to dress skimpy, 'cause it was really fucking hot there.

Hehe… and it was easier to get it all off after the ceremony was over.

Well, let's just put it down as a good day. Hell, it was a good week. Until Roxas went and did something stupid. Again.

While Axel and I were moving his shit in, I got a call from the school saying that I need to pick him up. He got in trouble. Again. Apparently, though, this time was really bad. Like, super bad. Like, he's-not-welcome-back-in-the-school-building-ever-again kind of bad.

Oh, yes, I was furious.

But, he told be he'd take care of it. He started looking for another high school that would take in someone with as shitty a record as he had.

He found it last night.

"Hollow Bastion School for the Artistically Gifted? Roxas, are you sure you got the address right?" I ask as we stand in front of the weirdest shaped building I've ever seen.

The kid's fucking ecstatic. "Isn't it beautiful?" he whispers, and spins around and admires the rest of the grounds. The gardens are, I must admit, but I'm not too fond of that building.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," I mutter, and Axel sighs next to me. Yes, now that we're married, he doesn't let me go too far away without him. The gummi ride was long, but Sora and Riku were doing stupid shit the whole way, so it was eventful. No, that stupid shit was not perverted, but I did have to remind them they were in a public place a couple times.

Speaking of them, yes, they are still going strong, and as of now, are at an ice cream place they saw on the way in.

After a tour of the campus, Roxas turns to me and says that he would really like going here. I sigh, but know that if he actually _wants_ to go to school, that's all that matters. I sign him away to this place, and he's the happiest I've ever seen him.

He'll be living here during the week and coming home on weekends.

I guess my mission is complete. I got my little brother to smile, even after all that he's been through.

* * *

Disclaimer: no. spork will not let me.

A/N #2: eh, I told you the bunnies died. Next chapter is the epilogue, taking place, about a year after this. And… I have nothing more to say.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

You know what's great? When your real father can finally be a father figure to you. Lex told me everything finally, after Demyx was completely better- no limp, no more memory lapses, nothing.

See, it turns out that my mom and him had a fling behind Dad's back, because she was stressed and Dad was on a business trip. Not stressed, as in "oh fuck I have to do this and that and all that other shit and I'M SO STRESSED!!!"

No, stressed, as in, "oh, fuck, I'm so fucking horny!"

Yeah, my mother was a whore.

But, he never told Dad why I had red hair, or really anything. He just started hanging out with us more, becoming like a father to me, and just _being there_.

He also told Roxas and Sora everything, how he wasn't to blame for the accident- he was just as drunk as Dad.

But, now everything's story-book great. I have the greatest husband, a baby on the way (Kiel if it's a boy, Sarina if it's a girl), my best friend's graduation in a few days, and my little brothers' high school graduation in a couple days after that.

Yeah, I dropped out. So did Demyx. We weren't going anywhere in school, and we opened up a music store on a corner. It's got everything- instruments, sheet music, cd's, tapes, records, band posters, anything music-related, we've got it. Roxas works there on weekends, and Sora and Riku work there after school on Thursdays and Fridays.

Zexion's getting his bachelors in psychology, and he's so happy. He just needs to go to some other schools and he can open a private practice.

Axel… well, he's still in pre-med. But, he's getting there. He doesn't work now, but with me and Rox and Sora all working (and Riku, as he moved in, officially) and Dem and Zex still kinda living at the house, he doesn't have to. I told him to focus on his school work, and we can have a proper family in a few years.

And Roxas! He met a really nice girl at his new school. Naminè. She's cool. And prude. I like her. She's kept Roxas on a tight leash- but he doesn't care, so I guess it's perfect. I was really starting to wonder if our family name was ever going to continue. They've both got plans for a studio to be opened for their work, and they've got someone that's going to be a patron for them… or something like that… He was hyper while he was explaining it to me, so I didn't catch it.

But, all in all, I look back on these last few years and have to smile. 'Cause I proved the system wrong. They turned out okay. I turned out okay.

Heh, guess I _was_ old enough.


End file.
